halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Hammer Fall/Example Characters
Here's a few example characters for Hammer Fall, to show the variety of character ideas possible. Tyraxus Clan ('Good' Jiralhanae Clan) *Meteranus Clan *Vadam Keep |units= *Ilamus Legion *Rakus Legion *Otanum Legion |leader=Tyraxus The Younger |members= *Iramus *Larirum *Yiranim *Acerbus *Arkanenus *Caeus *Taetrus *Vitreadus *Tiran 'Makra *Jika *Carl Pederson *Sam Vogel |population=3 |military=3 |training=3 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=3 |wealth=3 |materials=3 |slaves=1 |history=The Tyraxus clan was formed in the ancient history of Doisac, as one of the noble houses. Known for great construction projects, they were all but annihilated in the brutal war that devastated most of their planet. Left a fraction of their size, the remaining warriors carved out a small empire, raiding their enemies and pillaging their enemies. Gaining notoriety under the alliance of rebuilt tribes, the Tyraxus Clan was adopted under the Jurmanus Tribe, serving them diligently. When the Covenant conquered Doisac and subjugated the people, the Tribes were broken up and the Clans to serve as soldiers. The Tyraxus Clan served under Fleet Master Yran 'Uvena. Yran took Tilanus' soon, Tyraxus, under his wing and taught him of honour, duty and how to command. In the later months of 2549, when Tilanus, father of Tyraxus The Elder, was killed in battle on Skopje, Tyraxus returned to the clan's inner circle, killing his rivals, including brothers and cousins and seized the family war hammer, the Wrath of Tirex. He was killed just after the war by his brother, Taranus, who fled the Clan to form his own. His younger brother, Iramus, was left to guard the clan, until Tyraxus' son could grow of age to lead. Eventually, Tyraxus the Younger took the throne as Clan Chieftain and has lead them through many conflicts, both as a general and as a diplomat. |iconography=The Clan uses standardized infantry colours, with various shades of Blue for minors, red for majors, blue, purple and gold for captains and Chieftains in personalised armour. Each warrior usually has the clan logo painted on their pauldron, to identify them. Special forces follow this colour pattern, except Stalkers who all wear black armour. Warships are usually decorated with the clan logo close to the prow. Military forces dress in medium armour, usually associated with pre-schism forces, mostly in the Reach-theatre, with standard military dress of leather or synthetic under shorts and sometimes teamed with a mesh shirt to provide resistance against glancing blow. Civilians usually wear similar clothes, usually mimicking traditional dress, or current styles, including shorts, loin cloths, breech cloths and robes. The uniform of slaves follows that dictated in the ancient Tagran Scrolls, the guiding set of social laws of the Jiralhanae people. Slaves regardless of race or station are naked aside from their collar, intended for show not effect. Warrior-Slaves usually go into combat with very light armour, including a helmet and a pauldron, while Gladiators carry customised equipment. Slaves are sometimes rewarded with loin clothes and harnesses for decoration. Slaves are not branded or otherwise marked. |culture=The Tyraxus exist as an abnormality of the Jiralhanae norm. Instead of placing their strength in martial power, and focusing on nationalistic approaches to outside races, the Tyraxus focus on diplomacy, honour and co-operation. The Clan focuses on expanding their domain and steadily trying to change the approach of other clans, whether by diplomacy, conviction or force. They also protect other races by purchasing them as slaves and looking after them. The Tyraxus form of advancement is a mixture of hereditary and meritocratic, with many hereditary stations and meritocratic openings for officers. The Typical Clansman can expect a decent quality of life, with much of the medical care, education and wealth spread throughout the clan. There's few inter-clan power conflicts and little crime, with dedication and fraternity promoted across the clan. }} *Arkanenus (Skilled Bodyguard/Guardian) *Danika Pederson (Aide/Slave/Advisor) *Saamelus (Wise Elder/Advisor) *Taetrus (Strategist/Advisor) |equipment= *Sword of Tyraxus *Chieftain Armour *Type-25 Carbine |height=9'1" |weight=502 kilograms |loyalty=3 |fame=1 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=2 |virtue= *''Virtuous'': Tyraxus seeks to end injustices, with acts of benevolence, defending those who cannot defend themselves, and fighting in the name of honour. While these increase his fame and glory, they also, more often than not, lead them into conflicts. *''Educated'': Tyraxus has been educated not only in the arts of war, but also in aspects of language, mathematics, science, civil engineering and other such things, in preparation for his rise to power *''Merciful'': Tyraxus believes strongly in second chances. He's spared enemies, offering them a chance to join him. While this has earned him allies, its allowed enemies to escape. |vice= *''Headstrong'': Tyraxus is still young, and despite wisdom beyond his years, he's still very headstrong and hot headed, and is easily goaded into a fight. While he can rise above a challenge to him or his Tribe, when innocents are under threat, he must protect them. |biography=Tyraxus the Younger, first born of Tyraxus the Elder, is the leader of the tribe, and its main political figure. A young pup when his father was slew by his uncle, he was thrust into command of the tribe when his father fell, and while irregular for a tribe, for one so young to lead without first deposing of the tribe leader, his rule has been nothing short of beneficial for his people. While young, his father taught him a great many things of honour, strategy, battle, and taught him to understand what was right, and wrong, and taught him that one day, he would help to make the Jiralhanae people better. Taught in the ways of battle and leadership by his uncle, Iramus, as well as being protected by him, he lives life as an optimist, seeking opportunity to improve Jiralhanae culture, and the lot of his people and tribe. This does not mean he is given to fancy, and is a pragmatic strategist, in both the war room, and political chambers. Wise beyond his years, those who doubted his rule have seen the error of their ways, as he has lead the tribe to new levels of wealthy and power, but taught them that this should be used not to oppress others, but liberate them. He has been in close correspondence with the High Chieftain, Gauius, and Kasr ‘Revsar. He maintains close relations to the USR and UNSC, helping and fighting with them when the need calls, or when he feels there is no war to fight and his tribe is growing lax. He wields the sword of Tyraxus, a customised energy sword, designed for use by his father, gifted to him by his mentor, the Field Master Yran 'Uvena. |appearance=Tyraxus is slightly slimmer than most Jiralhanae, with deep brown fur and several scars on his chest, mostly from training, and a large scar on his shoulder from a failed assassination attempt. His hair is shaved and styled, to match the current trends, and he has deep orange eyes. His Chieftain Armour is predominantly red, with blue and gold markings, and a head dress embossed with his Clan's logo. |personality=Tyraxus is still young and carries many of the carefree attitudes of a young man. However, the weight of his Tribe forces him to make a stern appearance and he must always be strong, for them. He's an optimist, but also very pragmatic, and determined to help the helplessly, almost blindly. }} Volendrunus Clan ('Neutral' Clan) Clan ('Evil' Clan) Vadam Keep ('Good' Keep) |age=54 |gender=Male |faction=Sangheili military |allies= *Fira 'Demal *Rykie-247 |unit= (12—16 Sangheili) |rank= |retinue= *Cyla 'Cazal (Mistress) *Zehr'tul 'Sum (Assassin) |equipment= * * * |height=8'3" |weight=295 lbs |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=3 |acumen=1 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Open-minded: '' Autel is generally mild-tempered, respects humans greatly as allies, and understands the bigotry to some Sangheilian culture. He does not treat any ally as a lesser creature, and values their lives as much as he does his own. Autel is a capable leader and lives up to his father's reputation as the leader of the Sangheili Special Operations branch, and has completed many mission with great skill. |vice= *''Volatile:'' Autel becomes irrational and overly wrathful when extremely angered in combat. He could go completely against his usual fair demeanour and place himself and allies in danger to carry out actions for selfish means. He does not have much faith in alleged enemy species, namely Jiralhanae, and does not believe in reaching a peaceful solution with them. |biography=Autel 'Vadam is the son of the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the older half brother of Taszar and Ryas 'Vadam. He is well known for his contributions to end the Covenant conflict prior to the Covenant civil war as well as his role in Sangheili Special Operations in the era after the Human-Covenant war. He was born as one of the offspring to Thel 'Vadam in 2531, and was raised in the Vadam Keep alongside many of his bloodline. He was often cast out from the others because of his strange appearance; it was considered unusual because neither of his parents had skin or eyes as pale as his. He was not trained by an uncle from his mother's side (Fayta 'Refum, the Seer of Sanghelios, whose brothers had all died out), but instead by Thel's brother, Stel 'Vadam. Autel didn't know the relationship between the two Sangheili, but was very well-disciplined by his uncle. His combat skills and his serious nature attracted the attention of the other Sangheili he grew up with, as well as some of the Vadam Keep's older kin, but still they rarely spoke to him. It wasn't until he joined the military that he began to make a name for himself based on his own skills. |appearance=Autel is an albino Sangheili, with pale white skin as well as eyes of the same colour. In a battle against a group of Jiralhanae, Autel sustained wounds from the blades of a Type-25 Carbine, leaving his face scarred. The scars are only visible when he removes his helmet. |personality=Autel is very quiet and is very careful with his emotions. Autel is also very obedient and honourable, but also takes a firm stand on what he believes in. He hates other Sangheili who are unjustly discriminated against humans, and fights against those who wage war against humanity. When he loses control of his anger, however, he becomes unpredictable and can act very heedlessly. As a high-ranking Sangheili officer, this can be troublesome when there is a situation at hand. }} |age=16 |gender=Female |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue=*Lak 'Vadam (Sage) |equipment= * * * |height=8'1" |weight=275 lbs |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=0 |acumen=3 |martial=6 |virtue=''Prophetic:'' Vena 'Vadam has been born with the unusual ability to see into the future. However, she is still young and does not have absolute control over it. She is unable to summon a vision by sheer will, and cannot answer a question about the future when asked. Nonetheless, her prophetic abilities have proven to be of vital importance not only to her family, but also that of both her kind and humanity alike. |vice=''Reclusive:'' Vena is seen as an unsettling individual by many others. Her pre-cognitive traits make others distrust her and even sometimes fearful of her. She has few friends and rarely allies with anyone to accomplish her goals. But sometimes she may need help and would be unable to find it. |biography=Vena 'Vadam is the daughter of Autel 'Vadam and Cyla 'Cazal. From a young age, it was clear that she had precognitive abilities, a trait passed onto her by her late grandmother. As a child was trained by SPARTAN-D339 to become a freelance Sangheili warrior. This matter was kept a secret between very few individuals, since it defied the ancient Sangheili tradition. But by the time Vena reached adolescence, she had become one of the most skilled Sangheili to have ever taken up arms, and although most of her battles are done alone, she has proven herself to be more than capable for most tasks. |appearance=Vena has the physical tenacity of a combat-trained young Sangheili. She is not as slender as most of her fellow females, and although her muscles are quite strong, she isn't very bulky. She has inherited the same eye colour as her father, pale white with a tinge of red. Although she is a female, she is a very skilled warrior who worked hard to master her abilities under the guidance of SPARTAN-D339. Her combat style is far more sophisticated than that of any Sangheili; she was also taught in human fighting techniques and can outmatch most opponents far more experienced than herself. |personality=Vena was very quiet as a child, observing everything around her and speaking in either introverted or cryptic ways. As she became older, she learned to communicate much more freely, with the influence of a Spartan showing her how to let go of her constraints. Nonetheless, she is considered by human or Sangheili an unusual individual. }} Keep ('Neutral' Keep) Keep ('Evil' Keep) Pirates ('Good' Pirates) Traders ('Neutral' Traders) Raiders ('Evil' Raiders) Mercenaries ('Good' Mercenaries) Mercenaries ('Neutral' Mercenaries) Mercenaries ('Evil' Mercenaries) Freelancers ('Good' Paramilitary) |age=45 |gender=Female |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue= |equipment= |height=6'2" (188 cm) |weight=186 lb (84.3 kg) |loyalty=2 |fame=1 |command=3 |acumen=1 |martial=6 |virtue=''Independent:'' Victoria is highly capable of carrying out tasks without help from others. She is very self-driven to get what she wants or what others expect her to do and is resourceful and quick-witted enough to get it done without too much trouble. |vice=''Reckless:'' Victoria sometimes exhibits a need to prove herself even when the situation doesn't call for it. She may refuse help even in instances where it would be wiser to work as a team. When she does recruit the aid of others, she expects their unquestioning obedience even if she herself does not trust them. |biography=Victoria O'Connell, born Victoria Corin Church, is the second daughter of Allison O'Connell and Dr. Leonard Church, and the younger sister of Linda O'Connell. Victoria was conscripted into phase 2 of the SPARTAN-II program in 2536 but later escaped and was kept under a low profile by Dr. Church. She resurfaced in 2549 to join the new UNSC supersoldier project, codename FREELANCER, in 2549. Under the name Agent Carolina, Victoria would earn a reputation as one of the best subjects in the project, and become a supersoldier with a skill rivalling that of a SPARTAN-II's. Following Dr. Church's arrest and incarceration in 2552, Victoria would serve the UNSC in the last few battles of the Human-Covenant War as a UNSC field officer before going rogue for personal reasons. In the years following the war and the new conflicts that arose, Victoria would act as a benefactor and guerrilla soldier to humanity alongside her fellow former FREELANCERs, taking arms against the enemies of the Interspecies Union on their own terms and keeping distance from the UNSC. |appearance=Victoria bears a closer resemblance to her older sister Linda than she does either of her parents. Although like Linda, she inherits her electric green eyes from Dr. Church. Neither of the siblings have the same hair colour as their parents, however, but are red-haired like Allison's younger sister Kimberly. |personality=Victoria is generally a capable leader and does her best to protect those she cares about very much. However, she sometimes becomes competitive and hates the idea that higher-up may think another individual to be better than her. She can become frustrated when something doesn't go her way and may cause her to question her own capabilities. }} Paramilitary ('Neutral' Paramilitary) Paramilitary ('Evil' Paramilitary) Category:RP